A Thousand Flashing Lights
by Cocunutcream88
Summary: Brooke Davis wants to help her sister film a video and then get out of Tree Hill. Mayor Lucas Scott wants to play pool with the police chief and keep things peaceful. But when Brooke and Lucas meet, they both get more than they bargained for.
1. IntroductionSummary

_Author's Note: Okay guys, this is my first story posted on Fan Fiction, it's called "A Thousand Flashing Lights", and the summary is below, it is based on one of my favourite books, but I will not tell you which book that is until after my story is complete. Another thing is, I have some kind of phobia with finishing fan fictions, I get this burst of motivation, and I start writing and I'm all excited, and I have all these ideas, but then I lose it, and I don't continue the story. I will post the first chapter tommorow, and** what I need ALL of you who think this story has any potential what-so-ever to be great to review, and give me an AMAZING review**, so that I want to keep writing. Thanks guys. I hope you like the summary, review and tell me what you think!_

**"Conversation Of My Life"**

Brooke and Peyton Davis come to Tree Hill, North Carolina, from Cincinnati, trying to break out from their wedding-video business by filming a short audition tape to flog their ex-sister-in-law's dead horse of a film career. The sisters' sensitivity to their background (they come from a long line of nomadic con artists and spent their childhoods being debased and degraded by rich "town" kids) goes into yellow alert the moment they drive into town ("Welcome to Tree Hill -- We Believe in Family Values" reads the sign at the town's entrance). The first people they run into (literally, by missing a stop sign) are a stiff-necked city council member and his scatterbrained wife. Like most small towns, news blankets the area in about two minutes, and soon Tree Hill is abuzz with talk of the "movie" being shot in town.

Enter Lucas Scott, unwilling third-generation mayor and loving, lonely single father. When his chief political rival suggests that the city pass an anti-porn ordinance (basing their judgment of the nascent film's subject on its star's past work), Lucas knows he's in for trouble. He and the police chief visit the farm where the film is to take shape, and falls reluctantly into unrecognized love at first sight with the equally taken (and equally reluctant) Brooke.

While the mayor and the buttoned-up straight girl with a con's genes try to alternately fight and embrace their attraction, the town goes crazy over the movie shoot. Lucas's mother, his mayoral rival, and the actress' estranged second husband all want the Davis' and their movie out of Tree Hill. When one of the sprawling cast of characters dies suspiciously, it looks like Brooke's about to be betrayed by a town-boy yet again. Because when true love meets real life..all bets are off.


	2. Welcome to Tree Hill

Author's Note/Some Clarifications: Okay guys, this is the first chapter of my story, it's mainly a Brooke focus, with some insight on Peyton's character as well. A lot of the dialogue and events if from the book, so again, I don't really own anything. I have to say that this story is kind of sexual? I guess I can put it like that, and it's important for me to be able to talk about sex and sexual themes in the story, so it peices together. I apologize if you are easily disturbed, it won't go into much detail, but might be crude at times.

Also, I just wanted to mention some background information on Lucas and Brooke, since I forgot to explain it before. Lucas' mom is Karen Scott in the story. His father died when he was younger, I won't really put a face to him since it's not neccessary. His daughter's name is Jenny, his wife has also died (it comes up further along in the story.) His best friend is the police chief, Jake. His rival, and the man who wants to take his place for mayor, is Dan Gattina (think of Dan on the show, except this one is not related to Lucas. Dan is married to Deb, and they have a daughter named Rachel Gattina (think Rachel on the show, obviously.)

Brooke's parents are only mentioned, but never named. Her younger brother and sister and Nathan (Nathan on the show), and Peyton (Peyton on the show). Nathan was engaged to Haley James, who left him for TV anchorman Marvin McFadden. Haley is around for alot of the story, she's filming with her real-life high school sweetheart Chris Keller, who is married to Nikki (Nikki from the show) and they have an 18 year old son named James, who is also around for alot of the story.

**PLEASE PLEASE review**, because I got lots of people who have put this story on alert, and only two comments. The more reviews I get the faster I will have another update!

"**Welcome to Tree Hill** (_We Believe in Family Values_)"

Brooke Davis had learned at the tender age of eighteen years, that the world was not fair, and that almost everyone had an ulterior motive. In other words, very few people wanted to be your friend because they "genuinely liked you". She wasn't grumpy, or depressed, maybe a little disappointed, but after seeing her father and mother single handily con people, and go to jail, Brooke had learned to never depend on anyone else for her happiness. Regardless of which, she had raised her two siblings, Nathan and Peyton, practically on her own. Brooke liked to think she did a pretty good job, although Nathan was off somewhere in Los Angeles conning old rich woman, while Peyton was a bit on the promiscuous side.

Even though the three of them were siblings, Brooke couldn't be more different from Peyton and Nathan. She was the oldest sibling at 28, while Nathan was second at 26, and Peyton the youngest at 24. Nathan and Peyton had always been carefree, going after what they wanted and not caring about anything else, both of them were gorgeous and they defiantly were not afraid to flaunt it, they'd also had their fair share of relationships all throughout high school. Brooke on the other hand, thought things through before she did them, she didn't care much about fashion or how she looked, keeping her wavy brown hair in a bun at the top of head, and her wardrobe limited to khaki shorts, and sweat pants. High school brought back not-so-great memories for Brooke, and she was glad that chapter in her life was long over. She had always been so busy taking care of Nathan, and Peyton that she hadn't thought much of herself, and nobody else was ever around to take care of her, so Brooke hadn't grown up with really anyone for love and support in her life.

The three of them had lived with their mother in a small apartment building in Cincinnati while their father was off in jail. After high school, Brooke had kept her job at the local Dunkin Donuts, but also taken another one, at a night shift at the local car-part making factory. She'd never had the opportunity to go to University or College, or anywhere, because she had to take care of Peyton and Nathan. They'd never had a comfortable life, with their mother's various addictions, their absentee father, lack of money, the list went on, but Brooke had always tried to make things good for Nathan and Peyton, even working extra shifts at both her jobs to pay for Peyton's prom dress, or a toy that Nathan would want.

After Nathan had left to L.A., and Peyton had graduated High school, Brooke and Peyton had started a business in filming wedding videos. Brooke shot the normal stuff, the stuff you could find in any video, while Peyton shot that crazy stuff, the different angles, the stuff that only she could do. That's what made them such a good team. Although completely different, the sisters generally got along well, only having minor arguments.

Now, they were trying to break out of their wedding-video business by travelling to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Where they were filming a short audition tape to help out the dead career of Nathan's ex-fiancé, Haley James. Brooke didn't like Haley, or the idea, but this was important to Peyton, so she had agreed reluctantly, still convincing Peyton it was a bad idea every five miles.

"Bats", Brooke said out loud, and Peyton said "What?"

Brooke pushed her head back against the seat, "We can't stop here. This is bat country."

"Johnny Depp", said Peyton, "Fear and loathing in Las Vegas. Stop quoting Brooke, there's nothing to be nervous about, you're overreacting."

Peyton turned out of the highway and onto the ancient looking road that led into Tree Hill.

"You have no idea how dangerous small towns are, you were only ten when we moved to the city, you wouldn't be able to remember what held all the small places we lived in." Brooke scowled out the window.

"Brooke!"

"We don't even have a plan," Brooke stared suspiciously as they passed a blackened, log built bar that rusted a sign "_Tree Hill Tavern. Beer. Music._"

"We don't need a plan." Peyton tried to explain.

"Yes we do, it's all very well of Haley to say 'We'll improvise', but I need more for a script then 'Haley goes back to her creepy home town and meets long lost love Chase-"

"Chris", said Peyton. "And I don't believe you Brooke, we're finally filming something more than weddings and all you can say is 'trouble ahead,' or 'why can't we stay in Cincinnati?' and 'I don't trust Haley'. Face it, the only reason you don't like Haley is because she left Nathan to marry a TV anchorman. Very sisterly of you, but it's time to get over it."

"That's not is", said Brooke. "I don't really know what it is, it's just-"

"Come on Brooke," interrupted Peyton. "This is good for you; it gets you away from Owen."

_Yeah it sure does help me, _Brooke thought. Peyton couldn't help it, it was in her blood to turn everything into a con.

"Why you're dating your therapist is beyond me," Peyton was saying. "Your health insurance covered his fees."

"My ex-therapist", Brooke squinted at the deserted tree-line road before them. Ominous. "And you don't understand how much of a relief it was to not have to explain the family to him."

"Sometimes I think it's just our destiny to be bad," said Peyton, taking her eyes off the road and smiling at Brooke. "What do you say to quitting the wedding video business and falling like the rest of the Davis'?"

"No," said Brooke. "That fall would kill us."

She was waiting for Peyton to disagree, but she seemed to be distracted. "Gotta love those road signs," she said.

Brooke looked up and began reading the battered white-and-black signs: _Tree Hill Rotary Club, First Lutheran Church of Tree Hill, Tree Hill's Ladies' Club, Tree Hill Night Time Theatre. _The last sign was corroded with green-and-cream metal signs that said, _Welcome To Tree Hill. _Under it, a smaller sign in the same rusted green said, _Lucas E. Scott- Mayor. _Beneath that, a newer but still battered sign said, _We Believe in Family Values. _

"Oh my god," said Brooke. "Get me out of here."

Peyton laughed, "Imagine how old Lucas E. Scott is if that sign is rusted? Older than God. He hasn't had sex since the Bicentennial. Do you think the Church of Tree Hill is like the Church of baseball?"

"I'm guessing not, it's Lutheran." Replied Brooke.

They then crested the hills, and there it was, Tree Hill.

"Pleasantville" sighed Peyton.

"Amityville", scowled Brooke.

The town proper was on the other side of a river that streamed under a bridge at the bottom of the hill. Behind the bridge there was green, lush land that rose beyond smug little brick-and-frame houses, as the hills rose, the houses got bigger. Brooke knew the kind of people who lived in houses like that. Not her kind.

"It's too quiet here," said Brooke, but Peyton was too busy gaping to pay any attention.

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton exclaimed, "Look at that water tower!".

"What," said Brooke, she leaned forward to glimpse at it.

The flesh-coloured, bullet shaped tower thrust through the trees at the top of the hill, so aggressively that Brooke didn't even fidget with the rings that she always twisted and turned round her fingers when she got nervous.

"Do you think they did that on purpose? I mean you couldn't just _accidentally_ paint it to look like that, could you?"

"Maybe Lucas Scott is compensating. I don't care, I love this town Brooke!" said Peyton, she handed Brooke her sunglasses, yanked her blue tube top into place, and reached between the seats for her camera. "The visual opportunities! Switch places with me."

As they switched places, Brooke said "Okay, the water tower is cute, but I bet the Chinese food here is terrible."

Peyton gave her a dirty look, so she said, "I'm not whining, it's a line from _My Cousin Vinny. _But I will bet that they don't have a decent pool table around here, they outlawed them. Where are we going?"

"Back to the beginning, I want to get all of this, the signs, the hills, the Church of Tree Hill, that big hard-on of a water tower. This can be our opening credits." Peyton squealed excitedly.

"Are we allowed to film without a permit?" Brooke put on Peyton's sunglasses with the brief thought as to how pink plastic and rhinestones would look with her plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts. She checked the road and then pulled out to make a U-turn. "Because breaking the law is out."

"They won't know," said Peyton sounding a lot like their father. She braced the camera on the window, and added "I'll keep watch this way and you keep an eye on the rear-view in case comes up behind us. Go about five miles an hour, I want to get all of this. "

Brooke went back to the where the signs started and kept a look out through the rear-view mirror as Peyton filmed. They didn't need to be rear-ended by some irate Citizen of Tree Hill-

Just then, as they reached the crest of the hill, the beige caddy zoomed out of a side road that Brooke hadn't even seen and smashed into their front fender. Brooke hit the breaks as she felt the impact, while the sound of crunching metal tore through her head. Peyton's sunglasses flew off of Brooke's head and hit the dashboard, and Brooke could taste blood as she bit her lip, she gagged once as the seatbelt cut into her stomach, then it was over. There was no one coming from the other way, so Brooke sighed, breathed deep, licked her lip, and let go of the steering wheel to deal with the situation.

Peyton was bent over, and her head was at a funny angle under the dashboard.

"Peyton!"

Peyton straightened out, holding the video camera. "It's fine, I dropped it but it's okay." She scowled at the dash and picked up her sun glasses, the broken lenses fell out. "But my sunglasses are history, damn it."

Brooke swallowed the panic and tried to stop shaking, twisting the rings on her fingers furiously. "Oh. Good. The camera's okay. Good. Sorry about your glasses."

"Are you okay?", Brooke asked her younger sister.

"Me?" Peyton said." I'm pissed as hell at the asshole who hit us."

Brooke peered through the window at the asshole. A bulky, brown haired, fifty-something, Pillar of the Community stalked around to the front of their fender, thick with righteousness.

"That was extremely reckless driving, young lady."


End file.
